Megaman: The Power Wars
by Prank to the Man
Summary: Megaman, traumatized by an incident earlier in his life, is joined by a ragshag team of freedom fighters in yet another war against the fiendish Dr. Wily. Will the sinister man's ambitions finally be put to rest at long last? Caution: Fan Characters


Megaman: The Power Wars

---

Yeah, Prank to the Man here, bringing you my first story! Ok, It's not really my first fan fiction, but it's my first submission none the less. Chapters will vary in length from short like this to unbelievably long, so be prepared for small or large updates sporadically. I'll try to update semi-regularly, although my schedule's been thrown out of whack lately. Well anyway, on to the story!

---

Chapter One: Thoughts of a Robot

---

Megaman was a great hero, and was very well known around the world for stopping the notorious Dr. Wily time and time again, the same pattern going on for years on end. By now, the world had gotten used to Dr. Wily's attacks, and almost no surprise was present whenever he managed to get a Robot Master or two out to wreak havoc on the mostly peaceful towns and cities of the world. But it's not as easy for a certain blue robot that's been fighting the whole time the citizens of said towns were just sitting back, watching the news occasionally to catch up on what's been going on, and then resume watching cartoons and playing video games, among other things…

The city was very busy, cars rushing around on the streets, enough people on the sidewalks to make a claustrophobic person want to commit suicide, plenty of stores and businesses were present as well, helping the constantly moving place keep on running efficiently. But something was different this time. There weren't just busy people walking around…

Megaman slowly walked with his head held at a position where he was clearly looking down at the ground, but could still make sure he didn't run into anybody or anything. He was currently in his "human" attire, which was a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans, with big black shoe-looking feet. He seemed to be deep in thought. Hey, if you had to constantly be at war with a mad psychopath that considered using robots to torture humans "fun", you'd probably take any free time you had and think, too. After all, why was _he_ currently one of the only ones doing anything? Even the government seemed to have pulled out, considering most of their forces were useless against many of the Robot Masters, not to mention the rough terrain that would be impossible for a normal human to get through in one piece. But still, he wished they would at least _try_ to do something, instead of slacking off while he goes through each deadly area duking it out alone, maybe a little help from Eddie, Rush or Protoman once in a while but more or less alone.

The Blue Bomber continued walking along the sidewalk, not even noticing that he was now out of the city. He was walking along a quaint country road. By the time he regained his senses, he realized where his subconscious had been taking him. He had been headed to a small cliff right outside the city, where he went to ponder once in a while, sometimes just sit and stargaze at night. It was the only place he truly felt like he could be alone in the quiet, and just think, even though there was usually something telling him Protoman was watching from somewhere near him, no matter where he was. He slowly approached the end of the cliff and just stood there for a second, gazing out at the sunset, the time now being almost 8:00 P.M. He slowly sat down and sprawled his right leg out, while keeping his left curled up next to him. He held the rest of himself up with his arms and just gazed out, looking for anything of interest, and just plain adoring the beautiful summer evening. He just sat for a bit, in the same position, his black hair flowing behind him in the breeze.

Megaman began to stir a bit. Having not moved an inch, he finally decided to get up. By this time it had already hit nightfall, it being already past 9:30 P.M. His eyes slowly wandered over to the now darkened horizon, and then back to the city that he would soon begin walking back into, the lights still being visible, even from way out here. Megaman frowned a bit.

"Why…Why must this war continue? Why can't Dr. Wily just…die or something? And why am the only one that seems to care anymore? It's like I've nothing left to fight for…" with that, he slowly picked up his feet and began walking back towards the city, in the same dismal stance he was on the way here.

---

It was nearly 10:00 P.M. now, Dr. Light knew that Megaman would be back soon. Dr. Light was working on something in his lab. In said lab, there were a few florescent lights built into the ceiling, and a rather large computer system against the left wall. There were two metal tables near the center of the room, robot maintenance beds to be exact. There were also a few power sources along another wall in the room, and more computers alone the other two, with a familiar scientist sitting in a computer chair, running tests on something. There seemed to be some form of robot on one of the beds. He looked strangely similar, too, except he had blonde hair, eyes that were sleek and wolf-like, yet still somehow able to show off a good, hearty helping of emotion inside them, a bright yellow t-shirt on, with dark purple sleeves, blue jean shorts and black sneaker-imitating feet. There were wires connected just about everywhere on the robot, and there seemed to be energy flowing from one of the power supplies directly into it.

Dr. Light just sat, typing vigilantly at the computer. He may have been getting on in years, but he was no slacker. What Megaman had in agility, Dr. Light had in technological knowledge and quick decision making skills. Any physical downfalls in Dr. Light weren't visible, as his fast typing and quick reflexes could put even the most coordinated game players to shame.

Dr. Light as extra determined tonight, however, for he knew he had to complete this new Robot Master before his heroic creation got back. Dr. Light hoped that this new robot could help his son-like 'bot cope with life in general, at least lighten him back up a little bit. He felt he was losing the old Megaman he knew and loved to the desensitization and stress of war. He almost never smiled anymore, and could hardly even stay in one place without becoming depressed. Dr. Light knew he had to do _something_ to help him out, and he felt that creating a new robotic unit just for said purpose might aid in doing so. If he lost the old Megaman for good, he didn't know what he'd do…

He continued typing, having his watchful eye wander from the robot, then back to the computer screen, his eyes no different than a hawk's at the moment. He was going to complete this project tonight. He _had_ to.

---

Yeah, there's the rather short first chapter. I plan to have the second one up soon.


End file.
